


A Day At A Time

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Harry goes on a business trip and tries to help Ron make the time go a little faster.





	A Day At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: A little pressie for [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/)’s [](http://community.livejournal.com/daily_countdown/profile)[**daily_countdown**](http://community.livejournal.com/daily_countdown/). Anything that helps make the time go faster can’t be bad, right? PWP, warning for toys, dirty talk, mention of rimming. A tiny bit soppy. Much thanks to the gorgeous [](http://junesrose.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://junesrose.livejournal.com/)**junesrose** who speedily betaed this for me - isn't she great? All remaining errata are mine.  


* * *

For the first time since Ron had started working at the Ministry, he was not looking forward to going home that evening. He wrote some owls, filled out his TPS reports and even did his filing. When there was nothing more to do, he pulled on his cloak and headed to his flat.

After stopping for takeaway, he finally arrived home to a completely dark and empty flat. Sighing, he charmed the lights on and lit a fire in the grate. It’s not as if Harry was particularly noisy, but knowing that he’d be gone for a whole week seemed to magnify the quiet.

Ron fetched a fork from the kitchen and ate his Chinese food right out of the cartons. He hadn’t realized that he’d bought the same amount that he and Harry usually shared until he was stuffed to the gills after eating three quarters of it. Disgusted with himself for being so pathetic, he packed up the leftovers and headed to bed.

Ron walked past the bed three times without noticing anything on it. When he finally sat down to take off his shoes, his weight on the mattress caused a pile of presents to topple into him.

“What the bloody hell is this?” he said aloud to no one.

There was an envelope with his name scrawled on the front in Harry’s writing. Beneath his name were the words “Open this first.” Intrigued, Ron quickly tore open the letter.

 

_Dear Ron ~_

_I haven’t even left yet and I already miss you. I can’t believe they’re making us go on this field training for a whole week and we can’t even get owls. I’m not sure that I’m cut out to be an Auror if it’s going to mean long absences from you ~~and no sex~~._

_Because I’m a selfish git, I want to make sure that you think about me while I’m gone. You may have noticed that the presents on the bed are numbered 1 – 7. There is one for each day that I’m going to be away. The presents are nothing fancy – just little things to entertain you while I can’t. The wrapping paper is charmed so that if you try to open a present earlier than the day it’s allowed, it will explode like a Howler. Please don’t test this. You may open the present marked “1” today. Guess what present number “8” is going to be!_

_I’m sorry if this is really girly, but I thought it might be fun. I hope it will help you pass the week more quickly with something to look forward to each day._

_All my love,_

_Harry_

 

Ron stared at the letter in shock. Then he looked at the pile of presents. If he hadn’t known Harry’s handwriting so well, he’d have thought someone else had done this as a joke. Harry was _never_ soppy. He’d only ever said ‘I love you’ twice. But here it was – ‘All my love’ – in writing. It was so sweet, it was making his teeth hurt.

Ron had never thought he could love anyone as much as he loved Harry right now.

Burning with curiosity, Ron rifled through the pile until he found the package marked with a “1”. Like a kid at Christmas, he tore open the wrapping.

It appeared to be an ordinary bronze picture frame at first. Ron tapped on the glass a few times and waited. An image of Harry walked into the frame. It turned its head and smiled seductively at Ron before biting its lip and slowly closing its eyes. Ron couldn’t believe how turned on he was becoming from merely looking at a picture.

The image continued with its ‘come hither’ actions until Ron could hardly stand it any longer. He shucked his shirt off and dropped his trousers and pants to the ground. Crawling between the sheets, he continued to watch the picture as he tossed off. The Harry in the picture wasn’t even touching himself, but Ron was on the verge of coming. He wanked a little faster, all the time keeping is eyes on the picture. Then, in some kind of an astonishing coincidence, the figure seemed to look Ron square in the eyes and mouthed the words, “Come for me.”

Ron couldn’t have stopped himself even if he’d wanted to. Crying out Harry’s name, he shook as he came, pearly strands shooting across his belly. He lay there panting hard as the Harry in the photograph winked at him and smiled cheekily.

Ron fumbled for his wand and cleaned himself up. He placed the picture on the bedside table, fighting the urge to kiss it before he did so. Another flick of his wand doused the lights, and he quickly fell asleep thinking about Harry and the things they’d done before he left for Auror training that morning.

The next morning, Ron resisted the temptation to open his present right away, and hurried to the office instead. The Wimbourne Wasps had submitted security plans for their new stadium, so Ron had plenty to do at work that day. He spent the morning reading the plans, and then Apparated to a meeting with the Wasps managers to inspect the wards.

Ron hadn’t had time to pine for Harry that day, and once he returned to the empty flat, he was quite glad that he had another present to look forward to. He shoveled the leftover Chinese food into his mouth, washed it down with a beer, and then headed back to the bedroom to find the package marked with a “2”.

Ron burst into laughter as he opened the present. It was a giant chocolate willy. He pondered it for a while, wondering if it was magical or simply, um, chocolate. There were ingredients listed on the packaging, so he determined that it was truly chocolate.

Tentatively licking it, he was greatly relieved when it didn’t move or quiver or anything. With magical confections, you could never be too sure. Though only chocolate, it was sufficiently erect and detailed that he couldn’t quite bring himself to bite into it. He spent the better part of the evening sucking on it so that by the time he went to bed, it was about the size of a young boy’s willy. With that disturbing thought, he put it aside.

The next three days’ gifts included a book on sex tips for gay wizards, an assortment of flavored lubes and scented oils, and a book of erotica. Ron hadn’t wanked this many times in a week since he was an adolescent. Of course, he usually had Harry, so there was no need. But even though he had Harry’s seductive photograph to encourage him (which it always did), wanking only eased his tension; it did nothing to eliminate Ron’s loneliness or to quell the disappointment of waking up in his bed alone.

On Saturday, Ron slept late. He’d been dreaming of Harry and awoke to find himself hugging Harry’s pillow. God. Talk about pathetic. He looked up at Harry’s picture on the table next to the bed and it seemed to raise its eyebrows at Ron, urging him to open the day’s present. Without getting out of bed, he summoned the package and ripped the paper. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he realized that Harry had given him a butt plug.

He’d never played with a sex toy before. He and Harry had joked about getting them often enough, but they were quite content with each other and they never seemed to get around to acquiring them. Figuring there was no time like the present to try it, Ron spread a bit of lube on it and eased it inside of him. It didn’t hurt much, and it gave him that full feeling that he liked so much whenever Harry fucked him.

Ron thought he remembered reading something in the sex tips book on toys. As he leaned over the edge of the bed to retrieve it from the floor, the plug rubbed against his prostate and his insides began to tingle with pleasure. He continued to wriggle his arse as he flipped through the pages in the book.

On page 114, he found exactly what he was looking for: a vibration spell for anal plugs. It was easy enough to cast, and it had him moaning and writhing in less than a minute. This was incredible. Ron wondered what it would feel like to have his plug vibrating while fucking Harry into the mattress. He came hard from the mere idea of it – it was definitely on the ‘to do’ list for when Harry came back.

Fortunately, Ron had made plans to go to The Burrow that evening, otherwise he might have spent the entire day in bed. Mum’s cooking was fantastic as always, but he had to put up with her persistent jabs about when he and Harry were going to find some nice girls and settle down. Ron noticed that his father did not join in on these conversations, and might have even winked a time or two when Mum wasn’t looking. Perhaps Dad was a little more observant than he thought.

Exhausted from his evening in the proverbial closet, Ron sank into his bed almost immediately upon returning home. He had one more day to get through – one more present, too – and then he’d have his Harry back. Ron wasn’t going to let himself cry; it was just one more day, and he could do this. He thought back on the week and realized that it had gone by pretty swiftly, especially because of the distraction provided by his gifts. But the ache was still there in his chest, and however much fun his new toy was, it was no substitute for Harry’s arms around him, the smell of his hair and the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach whenever Harry stared directly into his eyes. Right. One more day.

Ron got out of bed the next morning just after sunrise. He surveyed the flat as he waited for the kettle to boil; it was a filthy mess and certainly not a nice welcome home for Harry. Ron had no idea when Harry would get home: “Late” was all he’d said. That gave Ron the day for doing chores, washing, getting groceries, and all those other mundane things that would take up valuable Harry-time if he had to stop and do them later.

After finishing his breakfast and reading the sports pages in the _Sunday Prophet_ , Ron forced himself to tidy up the kitchen and lounge before indulging in Harry’s final package.

He sat on the bed, examining the present labeled with a “7” for just a moment. It was very light, so he didn’t think it was another sex toy or book. Finally giving in, he ripped open the paper to discover a roll of parchment. Harry’s distinctive handwriting took up most of the scroll.

 

_Dear Ron ~_

_When I was wrapping these presents this morning, I realized I was one gift short – I know, I’m an idiot. I don’t have time to find something else before I have to leave, and I’ll be home late on the last day anyway, so I thought I’d simply write down what I’ll be thinking about while I’m gone._

_The first day, I’ll be thinking about how warm and comfortable I felt in your arms this morning before we got out of bed. I’ll remember the smell of sweat and sex and the salty taste of your skin as I dragged my tongue across it. And then, if I’m allowed some free time alone, I might touch myself as I recall what your hands felt like as they roamed over my body. Have I told you how much I love your hands? Your long, thin fingers set my nerves on fire whenever you touch me. Oh, yes, I’ll certainly be dreaming about your hands._

_I imagine the sappy, romantic feelings I have for you as I’m writing this will fall deeper in my memory as my body gives in to urgent need. I’ll remember the last time I fucked you; how you tried so hard to keep quiet, but in the end I teased you until I had you crying out my name. Did you know that I do that on purpose? Hearing my name on your lips is so damn sexy – it never fails to turn me on. I love that needy voice, and the three little breaths you always take just before you come._

_By the third day, I’ll probably be ready to kill someone, because I’ll be so frustrated and missing you so much. Perhaps that will make them leave me alone, so I’ll have a chance to wank. I’ll be picturing your face when I do, and remembering what those hands feel like when they’re stroking me. And then I’ll probably imagine myself fucking your mouth – God, your incredible mouth with the tongue that ought to be illegal. And as I bring myself off, I’ll call your name and wish that you were there to kiss and hold me afterwards._

_I’m sure I’ll be wondering what you’re doing with the presents. Hopefully you’ll be going through the sex tips book and looking for ones we can do together. You know I’m willing to try **anything** with you. And on Saturday, I’ll try to imagine the look on your face when you see that I’ve got you a butt plug. Did you laugh, or did I scare you? I’ll figure you tested it out right away, and pretend I was watching you writhe as you wanked while wearing it. You should test it out so that we can see if I should get one for myself, too._

_Fuck, just writing this letter is making me hard again. So I’ve taken my clothes off and am now kneeling in the middle of our bed. As soon as I finish writing this, I’m going to crouch on my hands and knees and wank while thinking about you rimming me from behind like you did that one time last week. And I’ll try to remember the incredible sensation of you fucking me until I saw stars. God._

_It’s going to be a long week, but I’ll hurry home as soon as I can. Any chance you can wait up for me? If not, I’ll give you a gentle nudge when I get home. I’m not saying with what, though._

_I love you,_

_Harry_

 

Bloody hell! It may not have been pornography, but Harry’s letter was ten times hotter than anything he’d read in that erotica book. His cock ached to be touched, and Ron was warring with himself, thinking it better to wait for Harry than to cave in to his desire and spend himself now.

He glanced around the room – it was a mess, so he tried to distract himself by putting away the clutter that had accumulated since Harry had left. He smiled as he came across the chocolate willy and popped the shaft into his mouth as he bent down to pick up the other things that had fallen from the bed.

Ron’s resolve faltered. Now that he knew that Harry was expecting a report on the butt plug, shouldn’t he try it on once more? He dropped his dressing gown on the floor and sorted through the lubricants until he found a nice orange-scented one (he’d save the leather-scented one for Harry). It was easier to get the plug inside him this time, which was a relief, especially if Harry was going to watch him later. God, that thought made him hard.

He glanced up at Harry’s picture, which seemed to encourage Ron to wank every time he looked at it. Picking up the chocolate willy that he’d set down while inserting the butt plug, he stared at Harry’s picture again, licking the chocolate balls and wriggling his arse to get the full sensation of the plug. It still wasn’t enough, though. He needed that spell. He sucked the stubby chocolate prick into his mouth, holding it there with his teeth, while he flipped through the pages of the sex tips book for that vibration spell. Bending over, he tapped the plug with the tip of his wand, thankful that it was non-verbal and he could do it with his mouth full of chocolate cock.

The sensation was extraordinary. He climbed onto the bed and stretched out, grabbing his cock with one lube-slick hand while using the other to hold the willy as he licked it. Ron might have gotten completely lost in his orgasmic bliss had he not heard a loud ‘clunk’ in the doorway. Whipping his head around, he saw a wide-eyed Harry staring at him, his jeans and boxers bunched around his ankles and a bright red erection shooting straight out from his body.

Ron wanted to die of embarrassment.

He cast aside the willy and tried to ignore the blush that had washed over his body. “Harry…I wasn’t expecting you so early,” he started, feebly.

“Obviously,” said Harry with a grin. “For God’s sake, don’t stop now.” He ripped off the rest of his clothes as quickly as he could and practically leapt onto the bed next to Ron.

Ron forgot to be embarrassed as Harry nearly devoured him. Their kisses tasted like chocolate, and Harry’s skin felt like heaven against his. And he was going to come in about fifteen seconds if he didn’t stop the vibration charm on the butt plug. Ron reached around Harry for his wand and quickly ended the spell, causing Harry to raise his eyebrows.

“You charmed it? Mmm, kinky,” Harry murmured into his ear before showering Ron’s chest with kisses.

“It was in the book you gave me,” said Ron, defensively.

Harry didn’t seem to be inclined to talk, though. He was kissing, licking, tugging and caressing Ron as if it had been ten weeks instead of one. Knowing now how Harry felt about his hands, Ron made an effort to touch everywhere.

Harry sucked on one of his nipples, nearly causing Ron’s eyes to roll back into his head. God, he’d missed this, and judging from the way Harry’s eyes were almost completely dilated, Harry had missed it too.

“I need to fuck you, Ron, please?” pleaded Harry. “Need you so much.”

Ron reached behind him and pulled out the butt plug. He found the orange-scented lube and slicked Harry’s cock. “I’m already stretched,” he whispered. “Do it now.”

Ron grimaced as Harry entered him, not being as well-prepared as usual, but after taking a deep breath and making a conscious effort to relax, he got past it. Harry kissed him roughly, sucking his lower lip and clacking their teeth together as he tried to slow down his thrusting.

Ron didn’t want him to slow down, though. Having been in a near constant state of arousal since Monday, and helped along by the vibration spell, he needed to come. He thought back to what Harry had written in his seventh gift and smiled.

Ron splayed his hands across Harry’s chest, caressing a nipple with each thumb before sliding them around to Harry’s back, fingertips massaging his spine as they moved lower to the crack of his arse. His fingers danced around Harry’s hole, and he slipped one inside.

“More,” moaned Ron. “Harder, Harry. Please, Harry, I need to come. You feel so good.”

Harry sped up as Ron repeated his name. Three quick breaths later, Ron climaxed first. The second he clenched around Harry’s cock, Harry came with a shout. An entire week’s tension was released, and the two lay there, spent and ecstatically happy.

Ron finally said, “I sort of meant to welcome you home in a more dignified position.”

Smirking, Harry answered, “Dignified or not, that’s the best ‘welcome home’ I ever got. Almost makes me want to do it again next week.”

Ron pouted, “Don’t even joke about that. How come you got to come home so early, anyway?”

“Emergency up in Montrose. All the teaching staff had to go there to help out. They offered us the option to go along, but I was worried I might have my own emergency here.”

“You did,” said Ron with a sincere nod. “I nearly died of loneliness without you.” He shifted Harry so that he could wrap his arms around him tightly. “But the daily gifts helped a lot. Thank you.”

“I know you must think I’m a soppy git—”

“Nah, you’re fine. Just don’t start calling me ‘Won-Won’ or I’m going to have to hex your bollocks off.”

Harry laughed. “I’ll try to contain myself.”

“Good,” Ron said, nodding. “Because I’m rather fond of those bollocks, and I wouldn’t want them to end up looking like Willy here.” Ron reached over and held up the half-eaten chocolate willy.

Harry and Ron were soon lost in each other again, so that neither one heard the Ministry owl that was waiting patiently outside with Harry’s next assignment.

 

_finis_


End file.
